Crossover Gakuen
by Kenta Namiki
Summary: Imagine: Characters from anime, games, combined together in one school, having fun 8D  isnt that awesome ! XD  well it is to me... but oh well, enjoy! Contains Fairy Tail, Bleach, Witch Hunter, Soul Eater, Mahou Sensei Negima, and many many more XD
1. Introduction of Characters  Warning

This will be a super duper long story, ( i hope?) of many different characters from many different anime/manga going to the same school xD  
>I hope you guys will enjoy the story~<p>

* * *

><p>Class 1A: 20 students<br>1) Ichigo Kurosaki – Bleach  
>2) Ulquiorra Cifer – Bleach<br>3) Saber – Fate/Stay Night  
>4) Shiro Emiya – FateStay Night  
>5) Tatsumi Oga + Baby Be'el - Beelzebub<br>6) Shirahama Kenichi – History Strongest Disicple  
>7) Allen Walker – D gray man<br>8) Tsukune Aono – Rosario Vampire  
>9) Edward Elric – Full Metal Alchemist<br>10) Kazuki Muto – Busou Renkin  
>11) Train Heartnet – Black Cat<br>12) Eve – Black Cat  
>13) Oogami Kei – Code : Breaker<br>14) Ikaros – Sora no Otoshimono  
>15) Yuto Amakawa – Omamori Himari<br>16) Himari Noihara – Omamori Himari  
>17) Ayasaki Hayate – Hayate the Combat Butler<br>18) Tasha Godspell - Witch Hunter  
>19) Ryuwhan – Witch Hunter<br>20) Kenta Namiki – OC  
>Class Teacher: Negi Springfield<p>

Class 1B: 20 Students  
>1) Natsu Dragneel – Fairy Tail<br>2) Erza Scarlet – Fairy Tail  
>3) Maka Albarn – Soul Eater<br>4) Misaka Mikoto – To aru Kagaku no Railgun  
>5) Setsuna Sakurazaki - Mahou Sensei Negima<br>6) Ichika Orimura – Infinite Stratos  
>7) Hiraga Saito – Zero no Tsukaima<br>8) Lala Deviluke – To Love-Ru  
>9) Lag Seeing – Tegami Bachi<br>10) Kurokami Medaka – Medaka Box  
>11) Nura Rikuo – Nuraihyon no Mago<br>12) Yuki Onna- Nuraihyon no Mago  
>13) Tsuna Sawada – Katekyo Hitman Reborn<br>14) Takamine Kiyomaru + Zatch Bell – Zatch Bell  
>15) Stocking – Panty Stocking and Garbetbelt<br>16) Dai – Dai no Daiboken  
>17) Bridgette L. Satellizer – Freezing<br>18) Aria Holmes Kanzaki – Hidan no Aria  
>19) Kosuke Ueki – Law of Ueki<br>20) Yoshina Ageha - Psyren  
>Class Teacher: Joukyuu Kunitoshi<p>

Teachers:  
>1)Kenpachi Zaraki – Bleach (PE)<br>2)Negi Springfield – Mahou Sensei Negima (English, Japanese)  
>3)Captain Bravo – Busou Renkin (PE)<br>4)Eikichi Onizuka – GTO (History)  
>5) Jack Rakan – Mahou Sensei Negima (PE)<br>6) Dante – Devil May Cry ( Weaponry )  
>7) Joukyuu Kunitoshi – AIKI (Martial Arts)<p>

THIS IS PURELY FICTION, SOME CHARACTERS MAY GO OOC (or definitely OTL) , I'll try my best, BUT THIS AINT SUITABLE FOR THOSE HARDCORE ANTI-OOC PEEPS

POWER WILL BE CLASSIFIED UNDER 3 CATAGORIES: ENERGY, MAGIC AND DEMON POWER

CHARACTER'S POWER MIGHT EITHER BE NERFED OR STRENGTHEN, DEPENDING ON MY MOOD- I MEAN, SITUATION.

The characters, some will be at their stronger (example: Medaka will have Mars mode, Train will still have railgun), some will be weaker ( Zatch Bell will not have Golden Book).

OC – Ability is Re-quip of weapon and armor, similar to Erza Scarlet's ability. Based on my AQ Battleon character :D


	2. What a Start

First chapter up~  
>I'll see how long i take to finish up the next few chapters...<br>AVID FANS OF BLEACH OR FAIRY TAIL IM SORRY BUT U MIGHT NOT SEE THEM UNTIL CHAPTER 2 OR 3 D8

I will try to make the storyline more interesting, don't worry...

PLZ LEAVE COMMENTS OR CRITICISM, THANKS! XD

* * *

><p>I will never forget this day.<p>

In fact, I don't think I can forget, it even if I was put through hypnotism, or even if I was struck with Alzheimer's disease….

The first day I entered the most prestige high school, Crossover Gakuen, and the first thing that barely hit me was two deflected shots, shots that seemingly came out of a railgun…

I mean, they were THIS close to hitting me, that I almost saw my entire life went through the flash of the two energy stream just slightly above me, at best 10cm away from me from both sides.

"Heh, not bad at all, your railgun really is top-notch, to be able to deflect mine…"

"Hmph, I set mine to a lower power level; I still can go way more powerful than that one…"

"Is that true? This goes to show that your renowned name of Electro-Princess isn't just for show, Misaka Mikoto. "

"Same goes for you, Train Heartnet, the all famous Black Cat. What are you doing here anyway, aren't you too old to be a high school student?"

"Well… I'm here to accompany lil' princess-, I mean, Eve here…"

A young girl, of around Misaka's age, who was just standing behind Train, spoke.

"Train, you idiot. You almost hit the guy standing by the gate. And I wanted Sven instead." She gave Train a kick on the shin.

"Hey that hurt! Hey you, boy you okay? I hope you ain't hurt by that just now?"

I was momentarily stunned by the sudden start of communication, but got over it quickly.

"Errr… yes, I'm fine… Thanks for asking."

"Aw, C'mon, there's no need to be too polite. My name is Train, Train Heartnet. What's yours?"

"And I'm Eve, this idiot's guardian in case he does something stupid again."

"HEY!"

"Ahaha, my name is Kenta, Kenta Namiki."

"My name is Misaka Mikoto, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for that railgun just now, is a competitive thing."

" Likewise. It's okay, I'm not injured at all. But man, you two are powerful! Those lightning rails were way awesome! "

"Thanks, I'm pretty awesome right?" Train gave a self-satisfied grin.

"Don't do self-praise, it's annoying people." Eve gave Train an oh-you're-hopeless gaze.

"Thanks for that, I gotta go now, see you guys later!" Misaka went off a dash, as though she had something important to do…

"Kenta, was it? We have to go also, see you later…" Eve gave a quick wave, and dragged Train along with her.

* * *

><p>"So cool… so this is how Crossover Gakuen is like… is everybody there like this? Awesome…" I thought to himself. After which, I went to find out my class<p>

"Oh there's the board, now let's see… Class 1A… ah there!"

I pointed at my name, and another person within the crowd of people pointed at his name.

I turned around, to see a fierce looking guy, with a baby on his shoulders. Wait what? A naked baby? On a high school guy's shoulders? Wait, that can't be right…

"What are you staring at boy? Is this the first time you see a guy with a baby on his shoulders huh?" He let off a demonic look coupled with a strong aura. Hell, even the baby is being a demon-like stare. What's with this two evil presence? Even I feel like running away… I dislike trouble.

"Scary!" A person hid behind me. "Hooligans scare me!"  
>I look to my back, to see a person dressing rather…oddly. He's wearing a douji that's looks both like karate and juu-jitsu, kung fu pants, muay thai bandages, and a chain vest? Weird… to think someone who learns martial arts would be scared off a gangster.<p>

"This presence…a demon? And is a rather powerful one too... Rikuo-sama, let me handle this."

"But Tsurara , we shouldn't fight or cause trouble now, let's just go…" I simply looked as the brown haired, rather short guy dragged the girl with black and blue hair away.

"Oh well, I only came to find my class, I ain't fighting anybody, chill. Hey kid, tell that other kid behind you to chill a little. Hmm? Hey, looks like we're all gonna be in the same class, I'll see you again then." He turned around, and raised his arms to stretch them before walking away.

"Whew, he's gone… oh sorry about that just now, I can never be used to hooligans. My name's Kenichi, Shirahama Kenichi."

"Mine's Kenta, Namiki Kenta. It's pleasure to meet you."

"Kenta, huh? I bet we will be good friends. Listen though, if you see someone that looks like an alien and he's looking for me, tell him that you have never seen me before okay?"

I had a puzzled look on my face, but I got over it quick enough. " Huh… okay I guess? Hey, do you know where everyone has been running off to?"

"Huh? OH NO! I forgot, there's a standard match going on later at the stadium! We should go now, or else we might miss it! Oh man, if I missed it, Miu will be upset…" Kenichi started to run extremely quickly. "Follow me, I'll bring you there!"

I was shocked at the speed that he ran at, seeing that my impression of him was just a scary cat. But then, to be at this school, he must be rather strong….

This school, known as the Crossover Gakuen, is a school made for people who wants to pit their strength against each other, to see who is stronger or such. Some people just join solely to pit their strength with others, some joined because this place is easily entered if you are strong. As for me, I joined this school after hearing about it from Artix, a Paladin. He told me about this place, and I decided to try out this place for myself.

After reaching the stadium, it was already nearly full. We went towards a spot, and there I see a young teenage girl with blonde hair and a surprisingly curvaceous figure…

"Miu, sorry I'm late… This is Kenta, I met him just now at the notice board, we're going to be at the same class."

"No it's okay. Kenta, is it? Please take care of Kenichi here. I'm Miu Furinji, from Class 1C."

"Oh no, is my pleasure to meet you… So, who's fighting in the stadium?"

"Allen Walker from Class 1A and Edward Elric from Class 1B. This could prove to be an interesting fight…

So, this is a stadium fight… This looks very intense, I thought to myself. I could probably learn some of my potential rivals' abilities now.

* * *

><p>"Heeeh~ so you're Allen Walker, huh? You don't look really strong to me, like a small bean sprout."<p>

Allen looked slightly pissed off.

"Really? You seem a little shorter than me, bean…."

The crowd started laughing.  
>Edward exploded. "WHO ARE CALLIN A SUPER MINI BEAN? I'm gonna make you regret this…"<p>

He clapped his hands together, and placed them on the floor. Less than a second later, Stone spikes appeared from the floor going towards Allen's direction.

"Innocence, activate."

Allen was then bathed in a bright light, and then a white-hooded cowl and sleeve of energy which covers his shoulders and right arm appeared, while his left arm and hand become slender and black, clad in armour and with long razor sharp claws. He jumped to avoid the spikes. "Crown Belt!"

The cape grew out longer, and five pieces of the Innocence-energy-made cloth flew out to impale Edward.

"Whoa, not by a long shot! Pride's shadow attacks are much better than this!"

He avoided those by jumping left, and clapped with hands while rolling on the floor. Then he placed them on the ground again, this time only an extra thick wall was created to block of the next wave of Crown Belt.

He clapped again, and placed his hands on the wall. Several hundreds of long spikes were launched flying towards Allen. Allen quickly extended his cape and shielded himself from the spikes.

"I'm not done yet!"

Edward ran towards Allen, and clapping his hands once again, he touched his right arm, and it turned into an arm blade.

"A metal arm?" Allen looked surprised.

"HAAAAAAA!" Edward went all the way near to Allen, and then he swung his fist with the arm blade toward Allen...

"EGDE END!"

Allen swung his own black, armor clad claws with full force onto the arm blade, and the clash of the attacks exploded, causing a dust cloud at the area of impact. The crowd was silent, as the dust cloud starts to dissipate…


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the extremely long wait, I blame the Singapore studying system for this :P  
>plus a little writer's block, cuz it was really hard for me to think of something "original"…<br>A little editing before we start, from now onwards, the OC that I created? It will be removed. Cuz err… first redundant, secondly is hard for a noob like me to write in first person perspective, or maybe is just me…. Oh well~ -shrugs-

Btw: I will take a little while more to write out the next chapter... so sorry for this! .  
>Hope u enjoy this! :D<p>

* * *

><p>The dust cloud dissipates… revealing what the audience had been anticipating…<p>

"No way… to think that my Crown Clown could hardly even leave a dent on your automail..."

"You gotta be kidding me, you are one terrifying guy; your Innocence left a crack on my automail with a density as high as diamond. You are good, Allen Walker." Edward let out a grin.

"Same to you, Edward Elric. You wanna finish this, or call it a draw?"

"There shall be no draws allowed when I am here! Continue to fight, or I shall join in the fun!" A voice boomed from above. Everyone looked up. A tall, muscular guy wearing a sleeveless haori jumped down from to the arena from the seats, his aura filled with so much killing intent that both Allen and Edward jumped back to get a safe distance from him.

"T…This killing intent, is comparable even to the masters' at Ryozanpaku! Miu-san, those two there…" Kenichi turned to Miu, "Do you think we should do something? Those two won't stand a chance against them!"

"We couldn't, even if we wanted. The rules stated that no one should be able to interfere with a matching, so how can this guy just jump in? Who is he anyway?" Miu stood up and pondered.

"You two…got my blood boiling. Now let's start, who wanna fight me first?"

"Now wait just a moment old man, who the heck are you? You shouldn't just jump into a fight like tha-" Edward's words were cut short.

"Who cares about the rules, you bean. Fight now, or else…" He unsheathed his sword, "…you both are gonna die."

For the first time, Edward has been called a bean, but didn't scream or shout, but instead took a few steps more backwards. "Hey hey hey, this guy is scarier than the demonness up on Briggs. Let's team up, and we may get out of this alive."

"Agreed, this guy is a monster… I can't believe such a person really exists; Even a Level 3 Akuma wouldn't get close to him."

"Let's do this." The both of them lunged forward, and split directions, Edward to the left, and Allen to the right.

"Finally! At least give me a decent warm-up ok shorty?" The smile of the devil was on his face, the grin so wide and scary…

"Shorty? Can a shorty do this?" He clapped his hands together and placed them on the floor, transmuting 4 sides of the wall to trap him in. "What else you wanna call me, a half-pint beansprout midget?"

"All right all right we get it Edward…" Allen jumped directly above the trapped Kenpachi. "Crown Edge!" A barrage of crown-shaped rings from the clawed fingers on Allen's left hand was unleashed and targeted at Kenpachi.

"That, was slow. So slow, it is boring me out. This can't even give me a decent warm up…" He felt a person's hand touching his shoulders.

Shocked, Allen turned backwards, seeing that giant appear behind him. "How…when…who the hell are you?" Edward's blood froze from the killing intent emitting from that sleeveless haori-wearing giant. "Look out!" He shouted. The sword swung down.

"Shit, I can't materialize "it" quick enough! Is this it..?" He closed his eyes while moving his arms upward, in a futile attempt to block the sword from hitting a vital spot…

CLANK!

"Whew, just in time. I thought I might have been too late. Are you okay?"

Slowly, Allen opened his eyes. He can't believe what he's seeing, and neither can anyone else within the arena. A red-haired boy, who seems only 12, is holding off the sword attack from that giant with only his left hand, while the other hand is holding on to a magic staff.

No wait, Allen thought to himself, the sword didn't even reach the kid! It is like, a few milimeters away from him, as though as there is some sort of… barrier?

"Kenpachi Zaraki- sensei, would you mind keeping that away?" Politely, the red haired boy asked.

"Negi Springfield, the Boy Genius huh? I'm not interested in fighting with kids, but you are strong… so let's get on with it!" Kenpachi lifted the sword, and swung it down once again.

"Dextra Emissa Stagnet, Complexio, Supplementum pro Armationem, Raiten Taisou!"  
>The sword swung down, and all it hit was air. Negi had already reached the arena floor, and he dragged Allen down with him too.<p>

"Take care of your friend here, thanks. I'll going to settle this with Zenpachi-sensei over there." With a smile, he flew up to approach Kenpachi.

"I know that kid, the boy genius, the kid teacher, Negi Springfield! To think that he have strength equal to Kenpachi, the demon… this place is filled with monsters, even us "so-called monsters can't compete." Misaka spoke.

"It seems like he also uses certain abilities with lightning properties; to think that there's actually someone who can move at such high speeds, the world certainly is a huge one." Train replied, "This little fight isn't probably gonna end with little injuries, I hope the kid has a plan to solve this…"

* * *

><p>Short, i know... D;<br>exams are too be blamed...


End file.
